The present invention relates to storage circuits, semiconductor devices, and electronic apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to storage circuits with a simple structure and whose operation is stable, semiconductor devices and electronic apparatuses equipped with the storage circuits.
A conventional memory cell is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 64-66899 (Patent Document 1). The memory cell disclosed in the aforementioned Patent Document 1 is equipped with a static cell having two internal nodes, and a nonvolatile section having two ferroelectric capacitors. Then, by applying a voltage to the ferroelectric capacitors to the extent that the ferroelectric capacitors causes polarity inversion, a voltage on one of the internal nodes rises slightly higher than a voltage on the other of the internal nodes. By this, data is transferred from the nonvolatile section to the static cell. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application SHO 64-66899.